William Batson (Earth-S)
- All of the powers granted collection of six by gods and figures of legend either directly or through Shazam. ** ** : The ability to understand situations from many angles, including future and past consequences with superhuman clarity and accuracy. ** : Innate luck and divine guidance that allows finesse in actions and dealings with others. ** ** ** : Intellect and wisdom are heightened to superhuman levels. This also provides great or comprehensive knowledge in many areas, including: *** : He could combine hypnotism with a punch to take away the memories of a victim; it was known as "Amnesia Punch". *** *** *** *** : He created Marvellium, a metal capable to binding ghosts. ** : The ability to hover or soar at high speed through an act of sheer will. By fly faster than light, he was able to access the Rock of Eternity, where he could travel to any time or dimension. ** : The ability to use the transformative lightning to heal others or ones self instantly. ** : An incredible amount of willpower that allows perseverance in overwhelming odds and seemingly unbeatable situations. ** ** : The ability to survive without sleep, food, water, or air. ** : The ability to run or fly at incredible rates of speed. ** ** ** ** *** ** : The ability to transform from a mortal to the entity empowered by the six. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Eterni-Phone | Transportation = * WHIZ Van | Weapons = | Notes = * C.C. Beck modeled Captain Marvel's physical appearance after the American actor, . * Captain Marvel is often erroneously referred to by the name, Shazam -- an error caused by the fact that DC Comics must publish any comic book series featuring him as the main character under the title Shazam. (Marvel Comics has the legal right to publish any comic book series featuring their version of Captain Marvel under the Captain Marvel name, further adding to the confusion.) Shazam is in fact his mentor, the wizard responsible for granting him his powers. * Unlike his later successive incarnations including Captain Marvel (Billy Batson) and Captain Marvel (Fred Freeman), Captain Marvel of Earth-S powers were NOT shared when Mary and Freddy transform into their Marvel Family counterparts. Unlike the current Captain Marvel, Captain Marvel of Earth-S powers levels are maintained at peak level and not halved or quartered when the other members of the Marvel Family access the powers of Shazam at the same time. * Unlike his later successive incarnations, Captain Marvel of Earth-S was shown to normally be a totally separate person from Billy Batson which would on some occasions lead to problems that Marvel would have to puzzle out why Batson transformed in instances of no immediate danger, such as in one instance during a Christmas shopping event so that Batson would not be robbed. | Trivia = * Captain Marvel is also known as World's Mightiest Mortal and the Big Red Cheese. * Captain Marvel and Billy Batson are actually two separate beings who are connected through the magic incantation of the wizard Shazam. Batson normally can not remain transformed as Captain Marvel for a long period of time without problems emerging from such prolonged transference (though was able to remain transformed for over 20 years while he and the bulk of the Marvel Family were in suspended animation). While Captain Marvel is a muscular, adult male, Batson is still a teenager with all the emotional turmoil and physical limitations of a normal human teenager. Captain Marvel also had a tendency to squint his eyes, making his pupils barely (if at all) visible. | DC = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Shazam's Squadron of Justice members